Ed's Chemistry lesson
by TheRussianGaaraKid
Summary: Ed goes to the garage once more to get his leg fixed, but finds Winry gone. He feels angry, annoyed and something else at this, but when he confides in Roy about his problem he gets a new lesson. Find out what happens when Ed is left with the Fuhrer (who is now Roy). Warning contains some spoilers. Roy/Riza and Ed/Winry!


Anime/ Manga: Full Metal Alchemist/ FMA

Characters: Roy, Edward and Winry

Genre: Romance/ Humor

~I do NOT own FMA or the characters

**Ed's Lesson in Chemistry**

"I'm off granny Pinako" the low voice of a certain blonde alchemist rung in the small workshop as he pulled on his red coat ignoring the feel of tight bolts under the strain of his weight. Seriously he had to tell the elder woman next time to loosen up... it hurt like hell. Pushing his braid back Ed turned to the door and left hearing the patters of the gray haired woman behind him.

Sighing Pinako took off her

"Bye, Ed, come back soon" The distant voice of Pinako called out as she waved at the blonde child's retreating back. She could see his disappointed face the entire time she had been fixing the loose bolts of his automail. He obviously wanted her granddaughter, the poor boy.

"Yeah, see you" Grumbled the young alchemist as he continued down the dirt road leading away from the workshop. It had to be the fifth time he's 'just missed' the automail engineer or that she had been away on important errands. She was supposed to be his engineer here, where the hell was she?

Not that Ed really minded when Pinako worked on his leg, but there were distinct differences in the way the two Rockbells work. Ed was more comfortable when the blonde Rockbell worked on his leg, sure she tended to man handle him and cause him some pain, but the result was the leg he could use for months. It would be weeks before the bolts loosen up to a more comfortable position and he would be able to move freely.

"Hey Shorty, you done yet?" Roy called out as he put out the cancer stick he was always breathing in. He had his stupid smirk on as he always did whenever he thought of any way to annoy the alchemist.

"Shut up, I'm not short" Ed called as he met up with the Colonel, he wasn't surprised that Al hadn't come since he was trying to get his new body back in shape. Staring up at the raven haired alchemist he could see a bit of concern in his eyes but chose to ignore it. He didn't need the jerk's concern and he still had no idea why he was there with him in the first place. He should be doing whatever Fuhrer's do and leaving him the hell alone.

"Is that any way to treat the Fuhrer? Look at you with your love sick puppy face, did Winry leave again?" He chided sarcastically as he rustled the blonde's hair. He wasn't too worried about the alchemist given that he'd more than proven himself mature enough to deal with any situation, but part of the flame alchemist still concerned. He had of course on more than one occasion tried to set the young blonde up in a blind date (never telling him outright, but telling him it was an official job got him to go more often), however none ever quite caught the eye of the full metal alchemist. Roy had known since the first time meeting Winry that they would end up together, hell it was the same feeling he got when he met Hawkeye and they were married.

Smirking at the thought of how he'd managed to get his girl the flame alchemist couldn't help but see himself in the other. He let himself walk beside the sulking blonde without a word as they made their way to the train station. It was warm out, a bit too warm for either of them to be wearing coats, but they didn't move to remove the article instead they ignored the heat of the summer sun and stopped at the train station.

'Stupid Roy, what the hell is he even talking about? There is no way I'm in love with Winry, she has a boyfriend. Why is he even here? Probably trying to sneak out of paperwork, or trying to escape the clutches of the very pregnant Riza Hawkeye- Mustang.' Smirking Ed glanced at the Fuhrer and noticed the dark bags under his eyes. Yup escaping his wife was most likely the reason.

"Where's Lieutenant Hawkeye- Mustang, wasn't she supposed to meet me?" Ed asked tiredly as he squatted onto the ground ignoring the pain shooting up his leg.

"Why would you wanna know that?" The raven haired alchemist asked trying to avoid the irking feeling that they were being watched.

"You're avoiding her, aren't you." The blonde patronized lightly as he stared up at the clear sky wondering if he could use his recently returned alchemy ability to make a sun roof. He didn't want to exhaust his energy but the sun was seriously starting to piss his off.

"I'm not avoiding my wife, I'm just trying to lessen her workload, she's only got a couple of weeks left before the due date." Roy smiled at the thought of having his own child, a little girl Dr. Marcoh was correct. Hopefully she could grow to be an alchemist too, a strong one just like her mother and a leader like her father. Excided at the prospect the flame Fuhrer reached out and hugged the blonde close squealing at his to be daughter.

"Hey stop it. Get your hands off" Ed screamed as he pushed at the hands around his shoulders. He was not going to allow his weirdo to suddenly push his stupid euphoria onto him when he was feeling down.

"Why am I feeling down? Is it because I was hoping to talk to Riza or was it because Winry ditched the garage again? Well both.' Ed realized as he was released from the Fuhrer's grip.

He was hoping to talk to Riza because he was confused, usually he would talk to Al, but this brother was busy in Xing doing research. After Al he'd go to Granny Pinako, but he couldn't go to her since the reason for his confusion was her granddaughter. So his only other option was Riza and since she was forbidden to do much work during her pregnancy it would be easy. Now Roy was ruining his chance making his mood fall even faster.

"Damn it sun, why are you so bright?" grumbled Ed as he slammed his palms together erecting a stone roof above the two in his annoyance. He immediately regretted the action when he felt his head becoming lighter and his vision became blurred.

"Now that wasn't very smart now was that" Roy mused as he watched the blonde balanced his weight on both his hands and knees. His breath was heavy as he tried to regain his breath, he wasn't going to dignify the elder man with an answer.

"Get up Edward" The Fuhrer gently ordered as he grasped the man's arm and helped hoist him up. Even at the age of twenty he was still very short and was light. It was something he was worried about for a while, but it never hindered his work nor put him in any real disposition.

'I guess he's more than upset about Winry then, I guess I'll help him a bit'

"I can get up on my own"

"Yes, yes I know. So when was the last time you've seen Winry. I actually needed to have a talk with her"

"Three months ago, she told me that she found a guy she really liked in Briggs. He was apparently the man of her dreams 'tall, smart and cute'. I got mad at her after she told me and yelled some things at her, I haven't seen her since" Ed quietly revealed as he stared at the ground. He wasn't sure himself why he had exploded at her news, but he wanted to apologize. He had said some really messed up things that he didn't actually mean. he was just so angry, and ... and jealous?

'Why would I be jealous?' Why indeed it wasn't like she was his girlfriend and it wasn't his business to care who she lived. No, he was supposed to be happy for her and to tell her that she had his support.

"You know the way you're talking makes me believe you're in love." Roy sighed as he stared forward wondering why the train wasn't coming yet. He wanted to go back quickly to go see if the baby was kicking or if any new pictures were taken.

"I'm not in love" Ed deadpanned as he stared down at the pocket watch he'd taken out of his pocket. Opening it he was met with the original carving of 'Never forget 3. Oct. 10' and then at the bottom there was a small torn picture of Winry that he had gotten after the death of the former Fuhrer. He treasured the picture even if she didn't look particularly gorgeous nor was she even looking at him, but that look of serenity on her face was something Ed loved to stare at. That didn't he was in love did it.

No. Ed was not in love. NOT. He was sure of that fact because if he were in love then he'd be able to tell... wouldn't he? There had to be signs that points to a possible love interest. He felt something for Winry, comradery, loyalty, and hell even protectiveness but those are the same things he felt for Al, his parent... Winry was different.

""How do you know you're in love?" Ed asked as he closed the stop watch with a resound click. He was tired of feeling confused and wanted the torture to end even if he had to face the humiliation of the flame Fuhrer.

"What is this all of a sudden?" Roy glanced over at blonde before humming a bit in thought as he stared at the top of the roof.

"Just answer me" After a bit of silence the blonde grumbled out a quiet "please". His head was bowed in shame as he stopped talking.

'Please? Hmm... looks like he's desperate' Roy mused as he cleared his throat and smiled cheekily.

"Fine this will be your introduction to the chemistry of human interactions" Roy purred as he watched the blonde blanche.

"C-Chemistry?" Ed questioned as he tried to inch away from the flame alchemist who was leaning in.

"Chemistry." The raven confirmed as he airily motioned for the blonde to take a seat on the chair he made for the two of them. He wasn't especially good at making other objects appear but the cement chairs were better than nothing.

"So first things first when you see a person you like you will find that you see them in a different light, you won't see her as Al or me. The person you like will be special." Roy started watching the blonde for any sign of an epiphany. None so far but at least he had the blonde's complete attention which was fairly new.

'I guess I do see Winry differently from Al, he's my brother and the Fuhrer is just plain annoying. Winry is special... maybe not as special as what he's talking about... well I guess he'll have to keep going' Ed thought as he nodded to show that he was still listening.

" Another thing is that when you like a person you can't stop thinking about them. You worry about if they are okay or wonder if they think of you. You can't help but notice stupid things you usually wouldn't notice on anyone else, and whenever you're alone you wish they were there. Worse of all is that no matter what, even when you're truly pissed off, you find you would never want to leave that person because thoughts of losing them just suffocate you" Roy sighed as he thought of Riza and the crazy times they had together.

'Do I always think of Winry? I think of her often and I do wish I could see her more. Hell I barely ever see her as it is, maybe I do think of her often. That sounds so weird and creeper..,' Ed shuttered at that thought and blushed a bit.

"If you really like a person, you'd feel happy around them. Even if you're having a horrible day, are in crap loads of pain and feel like the whole world is not worth it, that person is your anchor. That little bit of sun light that illuminates your life and all of that sappy crap, the main point is that you feel happier. That's not to say you won't feel angry at the person or sad around them, but they make you feel better. It's the small things they do, like say a bad joke, sitting by you, hell even just smiling." At this Roy smiled himself at the memory of the comforting smile he got from Riza when she realized he wasn't dead and that he was safe. It was almost as though all of fatigue disappeared at that nothing could hurt him, it was peaceful to say the least.

'Dead on... Winry was there when I did the unspeakable, she was there with Granny when I was treated, however I only remember watching her.' Even in his depressed haze, he never thought of dying because he thought of the other blonde, he wanted to be near her, to continue to see her smiles and hear her voice. It was the only thing that gave him strength when everything seemed obsolete, hell his brother was now an armor, his mother was still dead and he was missing an arm and leg.

"I know this is a bit clichéd, but one of criteria is that... um your heart, it sort of beats faster when you're around the person you like. I'm not joking it happens, and it's embarrassing as hell, but it's a sure fire sign. Hey, stop chuckling you know it's true." Growled the elder alchemists as he saw the blonde chuckling to himself.

"Anyway the last thing that I can really think of at the moment is jealousy, and you might do everything to deny it, but you can't. I can tell you have that little problem with the mysterious Briggs character you said Winry's dating. This is normal for anyone to feel and it's a huge indication that you really like the person, why else would you care? Why else would you want to smash that person in the face and burn them to a crisp even if that person was probably really cool? Well that would be jealousy rearing its ugly head" Roy explained smirking at the shocked look in Ed's face.

'Ah, the beautiful look of an epiphany on the face of the clueless youth' Roy sighed happily as he felt the rumble of the train approaching.

"The train's here" Ed stated as he tried to hide his face from the searching eyes of the Fuhrer, he was embarrassed enough as it was. The sound of the steam engine roaring and the hustling of the people coming in and out of the train filled the area. Resolutely Ed stepped forward glaring at the ground trying to organize his thoughts.

"Hey, you should stop focusing on the ground, you'll end up hitting-" Roy started as he noticed that the blonde wasn't paying attention. His warning however fell on deaf ears as he heard a loud crash and the sounds of groans on the ground. Looking down he was mildly surprised to see two blondes on the ground glaring at each other holding identical bumps on their foreheads.

"Watch where you're going" Yelled the oddly high pitched voice that emanated from Ed, he was still on the ground as the female blonde got up. She dusted off the dust on her shorts before staring down at the familiar blonde on the ground and hmphed.

"Me? You should watch it, you were the one trying to glare holes on the ground" Winry yelled equally as loud pointing at the blonde alchemist.

Frowning at the blonde alchemist Roy smacked the clueless shortie on the shoulder, big mistake. Clearing his throat trying to hint at the bad rookie move he was making, the girls are always right, his message was all but received. The glaring continued as the two blondes were mere inches apart.

"What are you even doing here Ed?" Winry growled as she picked up her baggage that had fallen as they had collided. She pulled the handle up and over her shoulder as she turned to the alchemist once more.

"I came for my checkup" was the whispered answer as he stared down at his leg, the pain was dull now still reminding him of the earlier appointment. "I wrote to you guys warning you that I was coming over" he continued as he felt himself getting less angry.

"I didn't get a letter" Winry blinked as she stared down at the leg she was sure would be sore by now. "I was in Briggs for three months, working on automails there" she sounded a bit somber at that moment.

"Yeah Granny's been working on my leg" Ed confirmed as he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I guess you're going home now, I hope you have fun catching up"

"Why don't you stay, it's been a while since we've seen each other" Winry suggested as she glanced at Roy's anxious face. "Unless you're busy"

Before Ed could answer the Flame Fuhrer was already answering. "I'm afraid I'll have to pass, but Ed is free" He smiled as he walked into the train a waved behind him, "It was nice to see you again Miss Rockbell, Ed I'll see you later"

"Say hi to Riza for me, Fuhrer" Winry called as she waved him goodbye.

Frowning Ed growled as he flipped the Fuhrer the bird as he watched him smirk away. Sighing Winry turned and beckoned for the alchemist to follow her. Without a word Ed did so keeping three steps behind, he felt his heartbeat scrambling and his mind fogging.

"So how is Al?" Winry asked airily as they went up the hill, it was a couple a minutes before they would get to the shack so a quick chat. "Was the appointment fine?"

"Al's fine, he's in Xing doing research and the appointment was also fine" Ed responded mechanically. "How was Briggs? How's your boyfriend?" he added with a certain acidity in his voice at the last word.

"I don't have a boyfriend" came the quiet response, the voice held no emotion, nothing. She avoided the other question and continued to walk going a bit faster. Ed abruptly stopped once he heard her not believing his hearing. This was not what he was expecting.

"Oh" Ed stuffed his hands in his pockets as he watched the blonde continue, by the time he began moving again he noticed they were in front of the shack. "I'm sorry it didn't work out"

" What a joke Ed, you know I don't have a boyfriend" she grumbled as she reached the porch. As soon as her callused hand touched the railing, she felt the other being grabbed by the other blonde.

"What are you talking about, Granny told me you and a guy at Briggs were really close." Ed stated confused.

"Well she was lying. Let go" Growled Winry as she pulled her arm away, she was not going to go over this in front of her home. When Ed didn't let go she punched him on the side of his head making him loosen his grip. She quickly took her wrist back but didn't move waiting for Ed to recover.

"Why are you being like this?" Ed grumbled as he pushed at the pulsing pain radiating on his head. "I didn't even do anything" he accused as he dodged as wrench.

"It must be so funny to you, to make me feel worse about this. How can you ask me something like that when I told you, you could have me? I meant that you block head, I like you, I really really like you. How can you even think that?" Winry exploded as she felt tears prick her eyes. Sometimes this idiot was maddeningly ignorant that it made her so infuriating upset.

"Hey,hey hold on" Ed tried to placate, but was stopped as she slapped him across the face. Shock was evident in his face as he stared at the blonde as a single ran down Winry's face. After the initial shock left another one came as her plump lip smashed into his.

"Well that went better than expected" came the amused voice of Granny Pinako as she stared at the two before her.

"Grandma!"

"Granny?"

"So how was your little chemistry lesson Ed?" She asked ignoring the incredulous look she was receiving. Now the two turned an interesting shade of red making her smile at the image.

'Looks like a success!'

_**A/N:**__** Hello everyone, so this I believe is my first FMA fic on fanfic and I hope you like it. I wasn't able to get it beta-ed by my beta reader, Kokololo, but I did get it read by my uncle. He just finished FMA so he really liked it, but he's sorta/notreally/ happily family so his opinion is biased. Tell me what you think! Be on the lookout for the rest if my fics. ~TheRussianGaaraKid! **_


End file.
